Promises to Keep
by DarkWolf2
Summary: A lot of angsting. I'm not using a very popular character and I haven't actually seen alot of these pairings but it was either him or Throwa. Please R+R
1. Default Chapter

sclamier: 'Gundam Wing' and names and places associated with 'Gundam Wing' don't belong to me. Could someone please fill me in on who they do belong to, because I'm not sure. I'm not in any way attempting to make any money of this.  
  
A/N This was orinaly an X-men story starring none other that Remy and Jubilee. So that's why everyone is OOC don't let that stop you reading it though!  
  
Promises to Keep.  
  
  
  
She felt like she was sinking deeper and deeper under and no matter how much she called for help they never came. Trying to tell them she drowning they just thought she was waving for help and they would wave back smiling. None of them cared. None of them noticed her changing state of emotions. Not even her ever stoic Heero noticed.   
  
Relena continued to stalk angrily down the hall.  
  
Some nights she woke up having to muffle her screams not knowing where she was. The Sanc Kingdom which had once seemed so safe, filled her full of fear. It was too big and she got lost too easily. No one noticed her self-inflicted isolation. Sometimes she felt like she was standing in a dark room, she could still here their voices drifting over, snatching parts of the conversation for her but she was never truly part.   
  
She sighed softly maybe this just wasn't her home anymore. Maybe she needed to leave and find out who she was now. Lost in her thoughts she didn't see anyone else in the corridor until her nose connected with a well-toned body.   
"Ouch! Will ya watch where you're going."? She snapped.  
  
She looked up to see Duo violet eyes stare back down at her. She had thought he was away on a mission and didn't know that he had come back. Well of course she didn't know he was back. No one bothered tell her anything.  
  
Duo didn't miss the flicker of anger pause briefly over her face and then fade away to be replaced by a weariness he had never seen before on Relenas face. One he had never hoped to see.   
  
"You ok princess?" His eyes were searching her face intently and Relena forced herself to look straight back at him.   
  
This didn't sound the same as the usual harried question she got. Which was more of a greeting than anything else and she always had the same well-prepared answer for them that never got much of response. One day they were going to ask her and she was going to tell them and keep telling them. Then she would like to see how they reacted.  
  
She glanced at him wondering wheatear or not she should tell him. Then she shook herself mentally. He's just been nice, he's just been Duo.  
  
So instead she used her well-rehearsed answer. "I'll be fine."  
  
She went to move out of his way and keep walking. When his words stopped her.  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
How she longed to tell someone about it without them judging her or saying that she'll get over it. How she had wanted to hear someone say that to her so she could be told that it was going to be all right. But she had never expected Duo to ask her that.  
  
"I-" Suddenly she felt very shy, how did she know this would be different."  
  
"I-. No it's alright." While saying that she hadn't realised she was nodding her head.  
  
Duo picked up on the confusion inside her, the immense hurt and pain. "No it's not alright Relena. That's not what your body language is telling me."  
  
Relena looked up at him the confusion evident in her eyes.   
  
"Want to talk about this in the garden? There's too many ears in here."  
  
Relena wanted to hug him with relief. Stopping herself when she remembered whom it was talking to her. Duo, the guy who had resuced when, Heero had tried to kill her, whom she than stood in front of to protect Heero.   
  
Duo smiled suddenly seeing a bit of the old Relena he knew creep back into her face and he sensed her sudden embarrassment. This was the Relena he remembered. Somehow he felt this was all that was left of her.  
  
End of Chapter one.  
  
A/N: Don't worry I'm still working on 'Distorted Vision', just I'm without a spellchecker and it's making it a lot harder to write, plus I already had this wrote. 


	2. Letting go

Disclamier: 'Gundam Wing' and names and places associated with 'Gundam Wing' don't belong to me. Could someone please fill me in on who they do belong to, because I'm not sure. I'm not in any way attempting to make any money of this.  
  
Thank you anonymous! Thanks to you I'm going to post the next chapter :)   
  
  
Walking into the garden Relena sat under the shade of a tree with Duo lazily stretched out in front of her. After a while he sat up and moved closer to her. Taking a deep breath Relena began to tell him everything.   
  
With her words he felt her sadness, her anger and her deep-rooted fear. The day stretched on into evening. Relena felt surprised that he had stayed so long just listening to her, letting her get it out of system without patronising her, telling her she didn't know what real pain was. That what she went through was only going to be the tip of the iceberg.   
  
She turned her head away from him preferring to look past him, to the manicured garden. Sighing she began nervously picking her nails. Duo watched her without saying a word. Knowing that if she wanted to tell him more she would and if she didn't he would be here when she did.  
  
"I killed someone."   
  
The abruptness of the statement almost caught him of guard. His eyebrows arched and his face took on an introspective look. Relena still wouldn't look at him and ducked her head down.  
  
He was suprised, no one had told him that and briefly he wondered if any one knew it either. When was the first word that came to his lips but he supressed them.   
  
"We've all killed someone, Princess, Heero, Wufei, throwa, hell even Quatre."   
  
Relena shrugged. "That's not the point. *I* killed someone, I had too. He would have killed me instead but afterwards I didn't feel any remorse. I was glad that I was alive and he wasn't and you know what?" She turned cold eyes on him.  
  
"What?"   
  
"I'd do it again if I had too."  
She sighed, resting her chin on her face. Duo studied her, considering some of the things he had done. He didn't see it too bad but this was Relena and it had shattered her world. Just the simple fact that she could kill someone if she wanted to.  
  
Tears flowed freely down her face but as soon as Duo went to comfort her she closed herself off. Wrapping her arms around her in a defensive posture.  
She flinched as he moved to stroke her hair, biting the bottom of her lip until it nearly bled.   
  
Duo found himself gazing at her abused lips and felt the need to try and make it better to try and help her soul heal.   
  
This time he reached out to her and she did respond. Burying herself into his arms she began to cry again. Angry at herself for being so weak. He wrapped his arms tightly around her body, rocking her gently back and forth while whispering meaningless words to her. Eventually her body stopped shuddering, soothed by his presence and she drank in his essence, feeling momentarily safe by his familor musky smell.  
  
Tilting her chin slightly to look up at him until he could see the tear streaked face. Duo realised what was wrong with her. Why no of the others could help her. It was simple once you thought about it; because they still seen her as the child Relena Lee not the young woman who reached her adulthood amidst pain and fear. They didn't realise see had changed and had grown up the hard way.   
  
"Relena" Her eyes flickered at the mention of her name without a title in front of it.  
"I'm not Heero, I can't be the prefect solider but I will promise to protect you the best I can."   
  
He sensed the surge of hope flow through her body and only to be quickly quelled by the expectation that it wouldn't be true. That life would fail her just as it always would. His anger flared at the people that did this too her.  
  
Instinctively he stroked her cheek tenderly and slowly he reached down and kissed her. She balked at first but soon surrendered herself to feeling. Curling her arms around his neck she kissed him back.   
  
It would be late before either of them came back to the mansion.  
  
End chapter 2  
  
A/N: Very short I know but then I've a habit of not completing long fics. 


End file.
